


Maybe he's just pretty?

by aPreTtyLittleLIAR



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pining Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aPreTtyLittleLIAR/pseuds/aPreTtyLittleLIAR
Summary: Steve has an epiphany maybe he's into guys ...or maybe Billy is just pretty.The journey of Steve recognising his feelings and Billy pinning.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spaces don't work for me, sorry guys I'm trying!

Steve never put much thought into different sexualities before. Being the 80’s it was considered frowned upon to be anything other than heterosexual. Most people considered being gay wrong or a sin, because of this Steve had never met a gay person or a lesbian before. However, since Robin’s confession he thought maybe it wasn’t that he hadn’t met a gay person before but that he hadn’t met an out gay person. Which was plausible considering the homophobia present in Hawkins at this current time.  
  
  
After everything that happened with the upside down, the Russians and the mind flayer, and getting his face messed up (AGAIN!) He’d been resting and rejuvenating between jobs, and whilst doing so he had plenty of time to reflect on the past events.  
First thing he reflected on was Dustin and girlfriend’s duo, because honestly what the fuck? But also, she’s real? Go figure. And, also Dustin wasnt too bad at singing he thought. His mind starting to wander off and before he knows it he's almost gone along for the ride.  
  
Reeling back in for the second thing which honestly took up a lot of time was Robins confession. He didn’t see her any differently she still gave him shit but also, he kind of did. Not in a bad way of course not, but it made them a bit closer. She must have trusted him if she told him that or she thought they were going to die anyway so why not!  
  
The next thing or person he kept thinking about was Billy Hargrove, the one who went from beating the shit out of him to saving El and everyone from the mind flayer and almost dying in the process. He hadn’t seen Billy since he was wheeled away in an ambulance, but he had been asking Max about him, not that she gave him any information just “yeah he’s fine considering what happened” before she would abruptly move on to a new topic.  
  
Even when he tried not to think about him, he kept seeing Billy in his dreams and he didn’t know why. He’s had a few weird dreams since he found out Hawkins wasn’t the town he thought it was. It’s inevitable when you’ve fought monsters from another dimension. But even after Billy almost killed him, he never dreamed about him until now. It was honestly disrupting his sleep patterns.  
  
A dream he had was where Billy and he were in a dark seemingly endless room, Billy was far away calling out to him, wanting his help but he never once helps because for some reason he can’t move. There’s this inconsistent water droplets, like a leaking tap in the background of his dream. But apart from that all he can hear is Billy. Or one where Billy died and they’re all at Billy’s funeral, he walks up to the casket and it’s sometimes empty but most of the time occupied, by Billy.  
  
It was driving Steve crazy and he couldn’t wait until his first shift at the local blockbuster with Robin tomorrow, Steve and Robin had what Nancy would call “shared trauma” which apparently has made them closer and gained them a lot of inside jokes. He wanted to talk to Robin about everything going on inside his head, get her take on what was happening to him.  
Monday couldn’t come quick enough even if Keith was going to technically be his boss.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday came around slowly for once in Steve’s life, it usually comes way too quickly. He got ready quickly and headed to Robins to pick her up for work.   
“Hey dingus” Robins greets him with a smirk, recklessly jumping into Steve’s car dumping her bag in the back.   
“Hey” Steve replies starting to get nervous about speaking to Robin regarding Billy suddenly. He side eyes her to make sure she puts on her seatbelt, when she does, he pulls off the curb and takes off.   
They drive at first in silence, Steve constantly and nervously looking at sideways at Robin. Until Robin can’t take it anymore and she breaks the silence.

“Are you ok dude?” Robin questions raising a usually sarcastic eyebrow but this time a more inquisitive.

“Yeah, I just haven’t been sleeping lately” Steve tries to assure her.   
“Nightmares?” Robin guesses

“Yeah and a few weird dreams” Steve admits.  
“Oh?” Robin remarks intrigued “What’s the weird dreams about?” She asks putting her legs on the dash with no shame.

“UH” Steve starts then awkwardly coughs trying to gain the confidence to say his name. He coughed once more before continuing “Billy” His eyes stay glued to the road as he pulls into blockbuster cap park, not daring to look over at Robin.

“About Billy dying or needing help?” Robin guesses right again.

“Yeah him asking me for help or all of us at his funeral” Steve admits finally. 

“That’s normal dude I mean the man almost died 4 weeks ago” Robin assures. “You’re probably just worried about him , I mean it’s not like any of us have been able to go and see him, and he looked pretty fucked up last time we did” Robin adds.

“Yeah I guess you’re right” Steve says nodding to himself. And that assures him enough to not think about it again for a while. They make heir way towards and eventually into the shop.

The rest of the day goes quickly Robin and him constantly getting on Keiths nerves but the kids come in (excluding Max) to rent movies so business for him right? And some kind of normalcy for him returning, which is good.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s a Friday nothing special about the day until Max comes into the store with Billy in tow. Billy doesn’t look at him much just beelines for the action movies. Max however makes a beeline directly for him. Steve quickly looks after Billy but looks back towards Max when she gets to him.

“Hey Max” Steve greets with a smile.

“Hey dork” Max greets back enthusiastically. 

“You wound me ” Steve replies dramatically pretending to be hurt, his right hand clutching his left side.  
They make small talk Max talking about movies she wants to see and asking him if he can ground Lucas. To which he said, sadly no. They bickered about music and movies until a small cough caught their attention.  
“Harrington, you get around fast first ice-cream now movies” Billy sneers.

“Oh bite me, scoops closed down” Steve replies saying closed down rather than getting completely into it.

“Well Harrington at least you’re consistent, you didn’t do any work at scoops and you don’t seem to do any work here either” Billy remarks with an eye roll. Already looking fed up with him most likely. 

“Sorry Billy, I’ll just ignore Max , just for you!” Steve replies sarcastically rolling his eyes while wondering why he was worried about this dick to begin with. Like Jesus talk about self entitled much.  
“Just rack up these movies for me dickhead” Billy sighs. 

Steve tries to secretly look Billy over as he racks him up. He notices Billy looks a little more rough than usual. His hair is longer and his eyes seem tired. There’s a couple of scratches on his face that are close to healing, but still the same scowl. Once Steve has served him, Billy huffs, turns on his heel a speeds out of there. Not bothering to look back to see if Max follows, Steves eyes track Billy across the parking lot. He doesn’t get a chance to see which car he gets to because Max speaks up, stealing his attention, making him look away. 

“Sorry Steve, I don’t know what’s wrong with him , he was nagging me constantly about seeing you” Max groans out rolling her eyes, before seemingly realising she’s slipped something she shouldn’t have. As soon as the words slip out her mouth she gasps and slaps her hand over her mouth. As if doing this movement will take back the words from the surrounding air.

“Uh, what?” Steve says dumbly, fumbling to find intelligent words. He starts fiddling with a rubber band on the desk to keep his hands busy. Otherwise he knows he’ll start spitting out question right, left and centre and ramble stupidly. 

“Don’t worry about it” Max sternly says trying to boss Steve into agreeing. Her face serious and her eyebrows narrowed portraying she means business.

“O-Kay” Steve mumbles left eyebrow raising watching as she hastily exits. He so dumbfounded he blankly watched her jump into the passenger seat of a car across the park, one he’s never seen before. The car in classical Billy style pulls away drastically and hazardously away from the car spot and the entire park in general. 

The rest of the afternoon goes by swimmingly in his books but according to Robin he was spacy.  
The evening following was quiet, Steve made his mac and cheese on the stove. Sitting down eating straight out the pan with the wooden spoon. After he finished eating he laid down, yawning he turned on the tv. The background noise was great in a house as quite as his. Closing his eyes he, began to relax.

He was puzzled when he heard a frantic knock on the door. He slowly got up, making his way towards the door, yelling “I’m coming, “I’m coming. Calm down” before unlocking and pulling the door open. About to yell at the person, he doesn’t even open his mouth because first thing that happens when he opens the door. He sees a flash of Billy before he’s in his space pulling his collar and…..kissing him. Billy is kissing him. He tenses before slowly kissing Billy back, their lips move in pattern like a dance they’ve rehearsed many times before. Billy’s hands move from his collar to his face and then smooth down the bent curve of his arm. Before latching themselves on his hips. Steve’s hands shoot up to curl his fingers in Billy’s hair, and he’s steps backwards as Billy steps forward.  
A strange noise starts to interrupt the in the background. The noise amplifies and becomes deafening he pulls away from Billy in confusion who looks ambivalent to the background noise

Steve opens his eyes to find that he's on his lounge alone, and the noise interrupting “them” was the telephone. Grumbling he makes his way over to tv turning it off then to the telephone sitting in the kitchen.

“Harrington residence” he answers fighting off a yawn, but hardly succeeding.

“Steve, I need your help" Max all but screams through the receiver.

“Who’s hurt?” he replies instantly.

“No one..yet, Billy got kicked out so I gave him your address.” Comes the quiet reply from Max seemingly more calm then when she first spoke. He goes to speak before she continues.  
“He may or may not show up.”She says hesitantly. 

They continue to speak about it vaguely as she doesn’t give him much information other than what she previously stated.  
After hanging up the phone, Steve sighs leaning on the stove. He doesn’t know how long he stands there until he hears a car door slam.


End file.
